This is Real or Not?
by Lyana Boci-Moci
Summary: "Aku bantuan kalian untuk mengurus dan menjaga murid didikku,"/"Maksud Sensei 'mengurus dan menjaga? memangnya kita baby siter,"/"Hei Hinata, menurut kamu kita akan mengurus dan menjaga siapa sih?"/"Hmm… Mungkin orang penting," /SASUSAKU/Chapter 1/ RnR?


**This is Real or Not?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**This is Real or Not? © Lyana Boci-Moci**

**Terinspirasi dari Mimpi Lyana Boci-Moci sendiri XD**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : SasuSaku & other paring**

**Romance and Drama**

**WARNING : TERLALU OOC!, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, EYD ANCUR, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, GARING ABIS!, NOT PLAGIAT! DLL**

**GA SUKA 'This is Real or Not?' GA USAH BACA! **

**KLIK BACK AJA, OK?(^_^)**

**YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN BACA! (^_^)**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Dream**

**.**

Keadaan riuh di dalam sebuah kelas yang dihuni oleh murid-murid Konoha High School. Teriakan dan suara siswa maupun siswi yang terdengar begitu jelas, bukan hanya jelas tetapi memekakan telinga. Keadaan ini sering terjadi di dalam kelas pada saat tidak ada guru yang mengisi pelajaran, benar?

Tapi di salah satu bangku yang terletak di belakang kelas, yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis berambut indah berwarna _pink_ yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Mata _emerald_nya memandang bosan ke arah kerumunan temannya yang sedang asik dengan aktifitasnya, Melempar kertas, bergosip, menjahili orang, dan ada juga yang bermain game di _Handphone_.

Dia menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa kali semenjak kelasnya ribut. Dia sangat berharap seorang guru datang dari balik pintu kelasnya dan menghentikan aksi-aksi aneh mereka, lalu memulai pelajaran. Dia lebih senang seperti itu, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang mengharapkan tidak ada guru yang datang agar mendapatkan jam bebas untuk mereka bermain.

"_Forehead_, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? jangan di tekuk!" gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ muncul di hadapan gadis berambut _pink_ –Haruno Sakura-.

"Jangan membuatku mati melamun!" Sakura mendengus kesal dengan tingkah temannya.

"Haha… memang ada yang namanya mati melamun?" gadis yang memilikimata_ aquamarine _itu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Terserah kamu saja, _Pig_!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. gadis berambut blonde yang memiliki nama Yamanaka Ino mengambil bangku yang berada di belakangnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi anggota OSIS, hm?" tanya Ino penasaran sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan antusias.

"Melelahkan," Sakura meletakan kepalanya diatas mejanya. "Para _senpai_ memberikan semua tugas OSIS kepada kita, padahal kita baru saja menjadi anggota OSIS," Ino menatap rambut _pink_ Sakura, dia memainkan rambut Sakura.

"Hei, sudah pernahku peringatkan jangan masuk menjadi anggota OSIS, merepotkan menjadi anggota OSIS. Tapi kamu memang keras kepala ya? sekarang rasakan lelahnya, eh salah maksudku nikmati lelahnya menjadi anggota OSIS," setelah mengatakan itu Ino tertawa puas. Ya sakura memang salah, ini salahnya jadi dia tidak bisa mengeluh, salahnya juga tidak mendengarkan temannya yang terkadang ada benarnya juga.

"Ya sudah aku mengaku salah tidak mendengarkanmu," mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan membuat Ino bertepuk tangan. "Untuk apa kamu tepuk tangan? tidak ada yang memenangkan suatu perlombaan di sini," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ino.

"Karena kamu mau mengakui kesalahanmu Haruno Sakura," Ino tersenyum puas.

"Memangnya kapan aku tidak pernah mengakui kesalahanku?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Haa~ dasar pikun, lain kali kalau mengambil keputusan jangan tanpa berpikir dan perbaiki ingatanmu itu, untuk apa kamu memiliki jidat lebar seperti ini." Ino mengetuk-ngetuk jidat Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, semua orang tediam dan berlarian menuju bangkunya masing-masing.

Hening.

"Heh?" muncul gadis berambut _Indigo _dari balik pintu membuat semua orang cengo dengan kejadian barusan.

"Ya ampun!" seru salah seorang gadis.

"Kau membuat kami kaget saja,"

"Aku kira guru ternyata bukan, fiuh," ucap laki-laki yang berada di sebelah Ino sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dan keadaan kembali ramai kembali seperti tadi.

Gadis yang membuka pintu tadi –Hyuga Hinata- hanya tersenyum-senyum menahan malu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah. Dia berlari kecil mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

"Sa-Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata dengan gugup dan suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Hinata tenangkan dirimu dulu," Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya tadi lalu mengels-ngelus punggung Hinata.

"Kamu ini benar-benar pemalu ya Hinata," Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Pig_, jangan seperti itu," Sakura menatap tajam Ino yang menyindir Hinata. "Ada apa Hinata kamu ke sini?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Kakashi-_sensei_, kata Kakashi-_sensei_ kita dapat tugas," ucap Hinata menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ sama saja seperti _senpai_ yang lainnya, kenapa selalu kita yang diberi tugas, dia kan Pembina OSIS masa tidak adil seperti ini," wajah Sakura menjadi lesu seketika. "Lalu tugas apa itu?" lanjutnya.

"Enthlah Sakura-chan, tapi Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang sekarang kita berdua harus menemuinya di ruang OSIS," jelas Hinata.

"Heh? tunggu dulu, hanya berdua? bagaimana bisa! kamu tidak tau tugas apa itu?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya dan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa _Sensei_ seperti itu, lagi pula kita tidak tau apa tugasnya, coba bayangkan jika tugasnya itu banyak seperti membuat proposal yang memakan waktu lama dan hanya kita berdua yang mengerjakan? tega sekali!" Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudahku bilang nikmati saja _forehead-chan_," Ino tersenyum menunjukan deretan giginya.

"Sudah Ino jangan bahas yang tadi," ucap Sakura ketus. "Lebih baik sekarang kita ke sana, Hinata." lanjut Sakura dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya di ikuti oleh Hinata.

"Selamat bersenang-senang _Forehead_!" ucap Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

'_Awas kau Ino,'_ batin Sakura. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum kecut menanggapi sindiran Ino.

"Aku menyesal masuk menjadi anggota OSIS, kenapa aku tidak pilih menjadi anggota yang lain saja." gumam Sakura yang dapat di dengar Hinata.

"Jangan sesali apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan kita Sakura-_chan_," Hinata tersenyum lembut menanggapi Sakura. "Lain kali harus di pikirkan dulu sebelum mengambil tindakan," lanjut Hinata yang berjalan di sebelah Sakura.

"Lama-lama kamu mirip Ino," Sakura memegangi keningnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_, Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak akan memberikan tugas yang berat."

"Tau dari mana kamu, Hinata?"

"Masih kemungkinan Sakura-_chan_, kalau berat pasti yang lain juga akan dipanggil, benar kan?"

"Semoga saja," Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi.

**.**

**This is Real or Not?**

**.**

Sakura dan Hinata berada di lorong sekolah yang terbilang cukup luas mengingat sekolahnya termasuk sekolah yang elite dan terkenal di Jepang. Kaki mereka berhenti di depan pintu yang terdapat tulisan diatasnya 'Ruang OSIS'. Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memelas seperti mengatakan 'Harus kah masuk?' dan Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Dengan berat hati Sakura membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan matanya menangkap sosok gurunya, lebih tepatnya lelaki yang menjadi perbincangan dia dan Hinata sejak tadi.

"Ohh, kalian sudah datang." ucap Kakashi dan terlihat senyuman dari balik maskernya. Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa gurunya yang satu ini menggunakan masker, dia dengar dari guru-guru lain kalau Kakashi sudah menggunakannya sejak kecil. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura memberanikan untuk bertanya pada saat mereka sedang berkumpul dengan anggota OSIS yang lain, karena rasa penasaran Sakura yang sudah begitu besar akhirnya dia bertanya.

"_Sensei kenapa selalu menggunakan masker?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidiki dan murid-murid yang berada di ruangan itu ikut menatap mereka secara bergantian, ada juga siswa yang sedang menulis menghentikan aktifitasnya dan ikut melihat dari ekor matanya._

"_Itu karena-" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memotong pembicaraan Kakashi._

"_Karena?" tanya laki-laki di sebelah Sakura._

"_Sttt!" semua murid yang lain kompak menyuruh laki-laki itu diam._

"_Itu karena kalau aku tidak menggunakannya akan ada banyak wanita yang menyukaiku," ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jarinya, semuanya cengo mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi._

Setelah kejadian itu Sakura benar-benar menganggap Kakashi adalah guru terpede dan aneh di sekolahnya, dan yang membuat guru itu aneh lagi dia selalu membawa buku yang sama anehnya dengan orang yang membacanya. Tentu saja buku porno yang selalu terlihat di tangannya dan sekarang Sakura juga melihat buku itu, aneh sekali kepala sekolah bisa memilihnya menjadi pembina OSIS.

"_Sensei_ sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Hinata basa-basi.

"Tidak, baru saja datang, oh iya masalah tugas kalian-" Sakura memotong perkataan Kakashi.

"Jangan yang susah, _Sensei_!" ucap Sakura ketus.

"Iya aku tidak akan memberikan kalian tugas yang susah," Kakashi menutup buku yang berada di tangannya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku memberi kalian tugas, tapi tidak bisa di bilang tugas juga sih," Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, _Sensei_." ucap Sakura yang sudah mulai bosan dengan basa-basi Kakashi.

"Aku bantuan kalian untuk mengurus dan menjaga murid didikku," Kakashi mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Hinata, dia menepuk pundak Sakura. "Jadi bagaimana, hm?" tanya Kakashi yang lebih tepatnya pada Sakura, karena dia melihat Sakura yang kebingungan dengan maksud Kakashi.

"Maksud _Sensei_ 'mengurus dan menjaga'? memangnya kita baby siter," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, baiklah aku suruh mereka masuk saja ya?" Kakashi mengeluarkan _Handphone_nya dan menekan beberapa tombol. "Kuharap kalian nanti tidak ribut atau kaget ya? dan jangan buat mereka merasa tidak nyaman," Kakashi diam sejenak , menunggu teleponnya diterima.

"Hei Hinata, menurut kamu kita akan mengurus dan menjaga siapa sih?" Bisik Sakura pada Hinata.

"Hmm… Mungkin orang penting," Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Kalau itu sih aku tau," Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Halo? kalian masuk saja ke dalam," ucap Kakashi entah pada siapa dia bicara di telepon, Kakashi memasukan _Handphone_nya kembali ke dalam Saku celananya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, jangan buat mereka merasa tidak nyaman,"

'_Klek'_ Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dan membuat mata Sakura maupun Hinata melebar.

"Mereka?"

**.**

**This is Real or Not?**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

"_Nee-chan_!"

"_Nee-chan_ bangun!" Ck, suara apa sih yang menggangu tidurku.

"Bangun!" tiba-tiba tubuhku seperti melayang dari tempat tidurku.

"Kya!" ya benar saja dan tubuhku jatuh. Urgh! ini pasti perbuatan _Ototo_ku. "Konohamaru!" aku menjerit kesal melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Week! salah sendiri tidak mau cepat bangun," dia berlari keluar dari kamarku dengan kaki kecilnya, menyebalkan selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Bukannya tadi aku di sekolah dan berada di ruang OSIS? apa tadi itu hanya mimpi ya? benar-benar seperti kejadian nyata saja. Mimpi itu tadi bagaimana kejadian terakhirnya ya? aku kaget melihat sesuatu, apa ya? Argh! sudah jangan di pikirkan.

Tubuhku sakit sekali, dasar Konohamaru tidak memiliki perasaan, kenapa tidak _Kaa_-_san_ saja yang membangunkanku. Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamarku, gawat! bisa telat kalau begini, lima belas menit lagi bel masuk sekolah! Aku langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badanku, lalu mengenakan sergamku, seragam Konoha High School. Dan juga tidak lupa merapihkan rambut kesayanganku, membiarkannya tergerai. Tujuh menit lagi, aku berlari menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai pertama dan lantai dua rumahku.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-San_, aku berangkat!" ucapku sambil menggunakan sepasang sepatu hitamku.

"Ini _Bento_mu _Nee-san_," terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku dan itu sudah pasti Konohamaru, dia menyodorkan _Bento_ buatan Kaa-san. Aku mengambilnya dengan cepat dan mulai melangkah keluar dari rumah.

"Hei, mana ucapan terima kasihnya?" tanya Konohamaru padaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Week," aku menjulurkan lidahku dan berlari dengan cepat menuju sekolah.

"Hih! dasar _Nee-chan_ jidat lebar!" apa-apaan dia mengataiku seperti itu, awas kau nanti kalau aku pulang sekolah, akan aku bikin menjadi 'Tempura Konohamaru'. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat dengan _Ototo_ku itu, butuh waktu lama agar dia kalah dari berdebatan sengit kita. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas kami sebagai kakak dan adik yang sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan baik, tapi hei! itu cara kita untuk tetap saling berhubungan sebagai kakak dan adik, ah sudah lupakan yang penting sekarang harus bisa sampai dengan cepat ke sekolah.

**.**

**This is Real or Not?**

**.**

Akhirnya sampai dan aku telat, tapi keberuntungan di pihakku. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? itu karena tidak ada guru yang mengisi jam pelajaran di kelasku, dan kabar buruknya di sini ribut! argh, aku benci keributan seperti ini membuat telingaku sakit, aku harap seorang guru akan datang sekarang juga.

Mereka itu seperti orang yang sedang terkena bencana alam. Apalagi teman-temanku yang perempuan, mereka seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang berebut obralan di supermarket atau di mall, atau mereka itu kekerumunan koloni semut yang sedang mengangkut makanan mereka. Aku ini memikirkan apa sih aneh sekali dan tidak penting.

"_Forehead_, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? jangan di tekuk!" Ah! Ino-_pig_ membuatku kaget muncul dari depan seperti itu.

"Jangan membuatku mati melamun!" Sepertinya dia sengaja ingin membuatku mati, Ino jangan menjahiliku dulu aku sedang kesal sekarang. Ino ini walaupun dia sahabatku sejak kami kecil tapi dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk menjahiliku, selalu saja seperti ini. Dia juga terkadang baik sih tapi terkadang, aku ulangi dan garis bawahi Terkadang.

"Haha… memang ada yang namanya mati melamun?" tertawa sepuasmu saja pig! dia sampai memegangi perutnya, kuharap nafsu makanmu tidak berkurang.

"Terserah kamu saja, _Pig_!" Aku malas berdebat dengan siapapun, sungguh. Tolong seorang guru datang sekarang juga.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi anggota OSIS, hm?" heh? tu-tunggu dulu, kenapa aku merasa aku pernah mengalami hal ini ya? seperti Déjà vu mungkin?

"Tadi kamu tanya apa pig?" aku ingin meyakinkan sekali lagi, mungkin ini hanya kebetulan.

"Aku tanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi anggota OSIS?" ucap Ino sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Déjà vu ya? atau ini seperti mimpiku tadi malam? kenapa sih aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, aku harus memastikannya. Seingatku di mimpiku, aku menuju ke ruang OSIS dengan Hinata.

"Halo, ada orang disana? mulai deh penyakit melamunnya kambuh," Ino mengetuk kepalaku dengan jarinya, hei memangnya jidatku ini pintu.

Tanpa dikomando lagi tubuhku dengan sendirinya bangkit dan kakiku berlari dengan cepat keluar dari kelas, aku harus memastikan, sebenarnya sih kalau memang benar mimpiku menjadi kenyataan aku ingin melihat siapa yang Kakashi-_sensei_ panggil ke dalam ruang OSIS.

Aku melihat Hinata yang berjalan di lorong sekolah, tapi aku harus menuju ke ruang OSIS.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

"_Gomen_ Hinata, Aku buru-buru." Tega sekali aku mengabaikan Hinata seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat beginilah diriku, rasa penasaranku sangat besar dibandingkan siapapun.

Aku sudah berada didepan pintu ruang OSIS dan dengan cepat aku membuka pintu itu, ternyata Kakashi-_sensei_ ada di dalam ruang OSIS.

"Sakura? cepat sekali ya Hinata," dia memegang sebuah buku itu, buku yang sangat dan sangat aneh. "Baru saja aku meminta Hinata untuk menemuimu dan mengajakmu ke sini, ngomong-ngomong mana Hinata? dan kenapa kamu seperti ini? habis di kejar-kejar anjing?" Jitakan keras meluncur untuk Kakashi-sensei, kalian berpikir pasti aku ini tidak sopan dengan guru sendiri? tapi Kakashi-sensei itu tidak cocok menjadi guru, dia lebih cocok menjadi seorang kakak, munkin karena sifat dan kelaukannya yang berbeda dengan guru lain.

"Sensei jangan menghujaniku dengan banyak pertanyaan!" ucapku ketus dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Maaf…Maaf, tapi aku serius di mana Hinata?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ lagi padaku.

"Tadi aku melihatnya di-"

"Sakura-_chan_, huuh~ akhirnya ketemu," aku menolehkan kepalaku, oh itu Hinata!

Di mimpiku apa yang terjadi ya? aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi di mimpiku, sekilas aku sedikit mengingatnya. Di kelas, Hinata, Ruang OSIS dan Kakashi-_sensei_ lalu? Tugas?

"Aku bantuan kalian untuk mengurus dan menjaga murid didikku," Heh? Perkataan yang sama, jangan-jangan mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. "Jadi bagaimana, hm?" aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, entah aku harus senang atau sedih karena tidak tau apa akhir dari mimpiku.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajahku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Halo? kalian masuk saja ke dalam," terdengar suara Kakashi-_sensei_, aku melihat dia menelepon seseorng lalu memasukan kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

'_Klek'_ Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dan mataku melebar seketika melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam.

"Mereka?" Aku menjerit kaget melihat siapa yang masuk. Yang benar saja, mengurus dan menjaga mereka? apa aku harus menolak atau menerima?

"Ya, kalian berdua pasti tau kan siapa mereka? mereka akan sekolah di sini dan aku meminta kalian untuk menjaga mereka dari para fans dan mengajak mereka berkeliling untuk mengenal sekolah ini," Kakashi-_sensei_ menepuk bahu kananku. "Aku mohon bantuan kalian berdua ya?" ini kenyataan atau hanya mimpi sih?

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**BBA TIME (Basa-Basi Author Time)**

**Haha… aku bikin fanfic gaje lagi nih padahal fanfic aku yang satunya belum jadi #plak**

**Ya ini terinspirasi dari mimpiku sendiri sih, tapi kalau mimpi aslinya sebenernya….. ah nanti aja di ceritain di chapter kedua kalau sekarang nanti ketkuan semua deh XD hihi… yang pasti mimpinya seru.**

**Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan atau ke gajean dan kekurangan di fanfic ini, ya namanya juga lagi iseng nyoba-nyoba, siapa tau banyak yang suka *amin***

**Sekian lah basa-basinya, terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Review ya? XD**


End file.
